Explain The Concept Of Love To Me
by Aechigo
Summary: Aelita doesn't know much about the day devoted to love, or love itself. What happens when Jeremie tries to explain it to her? JeremieAelita Rated T 2 b safe.
1. Questions, Anwsers, and Distractions

Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer. There, you happy now?

Explain The Concept Of Love To Me

_**'Face it buddy, you're gonna have to tell her sometime.' **_**Jeremie's continence nagged at him. **_**'Yeah, I know, but does it have to be sometime soon?' **_**Jeremie's mind argued back. **_**'Yes.' **_**It continued**_**. 'Darn. How long do I have?' **_**Jeremie's mind gave in. **_**' Tell her as soon as possible.'**_** It persuaded. "I really don't want to do it that soon." Jeremie said thinking out loud, not realizing he did so. "I'll do it tomorrow." He said, now hearing himself. "Oops, thinking out loud again." Jeremie reminded himself.**

Tomorrow has come. It is Saturday, so only a few people are in the hallway. To Jeremie's luck, Aelita was one of those few people. Aelita turned her head in Jeremie's direction. "Hey Jeremie!" Aelita called to him, oblivious the fact that he had just been staring at her. Jeremie took a deep breath and said " Hey Aelita, listen, umm, there's something I need to-" "Heya Einstein!" Odd interrupted. "And Princess, too. What a coincidence, …" He added suspiciously. He knew what was up. Odd smiled a devious smile. " What are you guys up to?" he asked. Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Nothing much Odd" he responded. _'Anymore' _added Jeremie mentally. "Cool. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Odd replied. Aelita shrugged her shoulders, glanced over at Jeremie, then answered "Why not.". "Whatever." Jeremie said, not thrilled with what Odd had just done.

Jeremie and Aelita started walking when they noticed that Odd had stayed where they last were. "You coming Odd?" Aelita asked. "Nope, I'm not hungry." Odd replied. "Oh, my gosh! Take him to the infirmary! He must be sick!" Aelita responded, shocked. But, Jeremie caught onto what Odd was doing. "Don't worry, Aelita. He'll be fine. He just is trying to get us to go alone, is all" Jeremie said so only Aelita could hear. Aelita looked at him dazed for a moment, then replied, "Are you sure?". To that Jeremie responded "Have I ever told you wrong?".

That's when it hit him ten tons of guilt right on the spot where he was standing. Everything around him froze. Had he been lying to her this whole time? He looked at Aelita standing right in front of him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling with only the little hallway lights to make them do so. So sweet and innocent, no words could come to his mind to describe how he felt whenever he was around her. None except love. He loved her, and he knew it. Now if only he could tell her, so she could know, too. He now decided to ask her to go somewhere, somewhere remote, but where? The factory! Sure, it's not the most romantic place in the world, but that way there would be little to no interruptions. He mentally nodded to himself, he would take her to the factory, and tell her, A.S.A.P.

"No, I can't think of a time that you have." Aelita replied, causing Jeremie to snap back to reality. "Hey, Aelita," Jeremie started. "Can you come with me to the factory for a minute?" "What for?" asked a curious Aelita. "Umm, I …" Jeremie tried to think of a way to make her come with him, without lying to her. "I need you so I can do an experiment." Not completely a lie, right? He wanted to see how she would react, sort of an experiment, right? "What kind of an experiment, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, now somewhat worried. "You'll find out when we get there." Aelita looked up at Jeremie worriedly. Jeremie looked her straight in the eyes and asked "Don't you trust me?". Aelita's only response was "What?". "I said, 'Don't you trust me?'." Jeremie repeated. "Well, yes I trust you, …" Aelita replied. "Then why are you questioning me so?" Jeremie asked. "Okay, point taken. … Lets go." Aelita responded as she nodded her head.

Jeremie and Aelita left the school leaving Odd wondering what he had just seen (he hadn't heard any of their conversation, he had just been watching them, rather closely at that). Jeremie tried to subtly offer his hand to Aelita. She accepted it. They walked a fair distance through the schoolyard when they spotted Yumi and Ulrich. "Hmm, … Yumi's here on a Saturday, and with Ulrich, … do you think something's up?" Aelita said with a grin on her face. Jeremie smiled back and said " Maybe, … well, they're both smiling, and now laughing, …". Jeremie stopped talking when Ulrich playfully tripped Yumi and caused her to fall in the wrong direction, right onto him. Jeremie looked over at Aelita, who was watching curiously.

"Maybe we should leave before we see something they don't want us t-" Jeremie said only to get interrupted by the sight of Yumi lean into Ulrich, and kiss him. "To late." Jeremie said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, well it, after all, is Valentines day, therefore we really shouldn't watch them, not that we should any other time. Besides, if we see all that happens now, they'll have nothing to tell us." Aelita agreed.

"_Valentines Day!" _Jeremie screamed mentally at himself. He had paid no attention to it before, he had no reason to, but now, when he actually had a reason, he completely forgot! _"Well, it won't matter that much to Aelita that he had forgotten, after all, she doesn't even fully understand the concept of Valentines day, anyway." _Jeremie's mind assumed. "_I hope…" _his mind unconfidently continued.

"What is valentines day exactly, Jeremie?" Aelita asked curiously as they reached the outer gates of the school. _"Ah! So she doesn't exactly know what valentines day is! This is good." _Jeremie thought. "Well, valentines day is a holiday celebrated in quite a large part of the world. It is believed to be a day filled with love and things of that nature. Often on valentines day people would have what is referred to as a valentine. This could be either a card sent to someone to celebrate this holiday, or a special person that the person's valentine that they are, who is also their valentine, likes or possibly even loves." Jeremie explained while beginning to slightly blush. "And the word 'like' is used in the sense of an attraction that is less than love." He added. By the time he had explained all of this they had reached the sewers.

Aelita showed interest in this new (to her) topic. Removing the lid leading to the sewers Jeremie said "Ladies first, especially on valentines day.". Aelita smiled, then went down the stairs leading to the sewers. Jeremie followed.

They kept walking as Aelita continued to ask questions about valentines day. She was very interested in things like the history of it all, and the traditions that followed. Jeremie explained Cupid, roses, hearts, and many other things.

As they got into the factory…

A/N: Bwa ha ha ha ha! Jk. I have set a cliffhanger out to get you! I'm getting a bit to good at that, and a little to used to it, too. I'm sorry. I've just been working on this a while and I needed to post it b4 I forgot about it. It'd be a little hard 2, but knowing me I might've. I hope for this to be my first complete fanfic and to have it done as two simple chapters. Lets see how that goes. So hopefully one more chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, and remember to review if you want more. I need at least 10 reviews before I post again!!

PS: I'm also thinking of writing a sequel of making this a series. Tell me what you think or which one I should do in your review. Thanks!! Buh-Bye!!


	2. A Surprise And An Explanation

A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter, it's where all the real fluffiness takes place. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue, like a tell what's going on with Yumi and Ulrich kind of thing. Tell me what you think of that in a review if you want one because you need ten reviews saying you want one to get it. –Semi-evil smile – No, I'm not evil, I just like reviews. : ) Anyway, please don't hate me. I'm also sorry I took so long to put this up… Anyway- Now for the final chapter in Explain The Concept Of Love To Me By: Aechigo!!

**As they got into the factory Jeremie led Aelita to a secret part of the factory that he stumbled upon one day when he came to the factory to do a test on the supercomputer. Aelita gasped. The secret room Jeremie discovered must have been Franz Hopper's private study or getaway. There was a red futon, a surprisingly new looking computer, five shelves of books covering one wall, a TV, and most special of all, sweet Jeremie's smile as he watched her.**

** "Do you like it Princess?" he asked. Aelita's mouth gaped open, therefore she was unable to answer verbally. She simply spun around and looked Jeremie in the eyes, and responded with a slight nod of the head. "Wow." She said, finally able to speak. **

** "I made some adjustments, like the television and computer. I felt bad just keeping it to myself, … so I decided to share it with you…" Jeremie said with a smile and a blush. Aelita was again semi-speechless and muttered another "Wow". Aelita shook her head and tried to focus.**

"**Wh- Why just me Jeremie?" she asked confused. "Well, uhh… I, uhh… Listen Aelita, umm… I-" Jeremie stuttered. He took a deep breath. Aelita tilted her head in confusion and looked at him with the most innocent look he had ever seen.**

"**Um, Aelita, …" he took her hand. It fit wonderfully in his, and it was one of the most wonderful things he had ever felt. He loved the feeling if her touch on him. He led her to the couch. "Aelita, …" Jeremie began as the sat down. " I, … I love you. …" He said as she stared blankly at him. **

**Jeremie swallowed hard then muttered a fearful sigh. Then it hit him. If she doesn't feel the same way, their friendship would be ruined, she may never even speak tp him again! But he was sure. His angel wouldn't let him down. …**

" **Jeremie…?" Aelita said. "Y-yes?" replied a fearful Jeremie. "I don't know what … 'love' … is. … Would you please Explain The Concept Of Love To Me?" (A/N: I love it when I can fit the title into the story!!) "That's it?" Jeremie questioned. "Wow, umm… I'd love to…"**

"**Well, love is an attraction based on sexual desire, … or affection and tenderness felt by lovers… like a warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion towards another person, … or to hold dear… a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person, … a personification of sexual affection… But what it means to be in love is to be infused with or feeling deep affection or passion. … Uhh…" Jeremie clears his throat. "But everyone has their own definition of love, and to me, love is an unbreakable attachment to someone, filled with respect, and that love is unbreakable no matter how tough times get for the people who are in love, … and most importantly… love takes two. …"**

**Aelita simply stared at Jeremie for a moment, her head cocked. A smile then spread across her face. She now realized what she had been feeling all along, … love. She realized she loved him, and he loved her. … But now what? … There was only one thing left to do…**

**Aelita simply smiled even wider, took a deep breath, and said " I love you, too!". Her eyes were filled with joyful tears. "Really?" Jeremie asked, surprised she responded so quickly. "Yes!" she replied. She leaned over and kissed him.**

**A very surprised Jeremie at first had his eyes wide with shock, then slowly closed his eyes, kissing her back. **_**This**_** was definitely the best feeling either of them had **_**ever**_** felt. They soon familiarized themselves with the shape and feelings of each others' bodies.**

**The kiss broke to soon. " Jeremie…" Aelita said, half out of breath. "Yes?" "Never leave me again." "Okay, Princess. Okay."**

A/N: Ba-Da-bing! Viola! My very first COMPLETED story!! Woo!! Sorry, I'm a bit 2 excited… So, did ya like???? Hope so. Tell me in a review what you thought. I absolutely suck at ending stories. Sorry bout that. Now about Yumi and Ulrich… I'll bet you guys want to know what they were up to… Review and tell me what cha want. If I get enough sayin' go 4 it, I will. Simple as that. Okay, well, this is goodbye 4 now! If u liked this make sure 2 go thru an read some of my other stories! Kays, well,

Byas!!

--**Aechigo**--


	3. Rewrite :o

**A/N: Sooo… Hi there :)  
Guess who went back and read another story of her own that she wants to rewrite… Me!  
Big surprise, right?  
Yeah, didn't think so.  
Anyway, this… I didn't really realize how yucky it was. The sad thing is I was actually **_**proud**_** of this. Scary…**

**Okay, on with the revision!**

Today was Valentine's Day; the most romantic day of the year. But, for Jeremie Belpois, it was the most nerve-wracking. He'd argued with himself for days on end, but he'd finally decided he'd tell Aelita how he really felt, and what better day to do it on?

Jeremie had made his way out of his room, already nervous. "Get it together, Jeremie," he murmured to himself under his breath. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the lovely pinkette that had crossed his path; the lovely pinkette he himself was looking for at this precise moment.

"Jeremie!" she called happily. His attention snapped in the direction of her beautiful voice immediately.

"Aelita!" Jeremie said, surprised, "Hey…" he said, trying to play off the unexpected meeting as if it hadn't stunned him in the least.

"Hi, Jeremie." She giggled, seeing right through his 'cool' façade, "I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me." Jeremie said, feeling dumb and horribly out of character. "What's up?" he asked.

Aelita opened her mouth to speak, but her thoughts were suppressed by an obnoxious male voice.

"Einstein! Princess!" Odd declared gleefully as he burst out of the doorway of his and Ulrich's room. "Happy Valentine's Day, you two." He said almost suggestively with a wink as he nudged Jeremie with his elbow playfully. Jeremie flinched reflexively, and resisted the urge to smack Odd on the back of the head. Aelita cocked her head.

"Valentine's Day?" she questioned, oblivious to Jeremie's scowl. On Odd's face grew a devious expression which caused Jeremie to fear greatly, and Jeremie helped his friends battle XANA on what seemed like a weekly basis.

"Valentine's Day:" Jeremie responded, "An annual commemoration held on February 14, celebrating love and affection between intimate companions. The day is named after one or more early Christian martyrs named Valentine and was established by Pope Gelasius I in AD 500." Jeremie's textbook definition made Odd squirm; that was obviously not the way he'd schemed things out in his mind.

"How do you _know_ that?" Odd said in defeat, nearly pouting.

"They taught us in history last year." Jeremie shrugged. It wasn't _his_ fault he had a photographic memory of sorts.

"Yeah… Well, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone… Catch ya later." Odd dismissed himself before scurrying off to find something to eat. Jeremie glowered after Odd until Aelita's question won his attention.

"Jeremie, will you tell me more about this 'Valentine's Day?' It sounds quite interesting." She said, matter-of-factly. Her curiosity was just another thing about her Jeremie adored.

"Of course," he replied, his statement causing a gorgeous smile to permeate over her beautiful lips. "Come on, let's take a walk," he offered, extending his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. Aelita smiled acceptingly as their fingers intertwined.

They walked down the dormitory steps carefully, hand-in-hand. When they got to the door, Jeremie opened it with his free hand and allowed Aelita to exit first. Aelita had been noticing the little things he had been doing for quite some time now, but today seemed to take the cake, so to speak. Jeremie had been prodigiously sweet, and abundantly caring. Her stomach fluttered happily for reasons unknown. It was only this way with Jeremie…

They walked side-by-side through the courtyard, this Valentine's Day abnormally warm; all one needed to keep themselves warm was a sweater. Jeremie's eyes were fixed on Aelita as she glanced around happily, as was normal for her.

"Hey, there's Yumi and Ulrich," she smiled. "I wonder what Yumi's doing here on a Saturday." She thought aloud. Jeremie shrugged. The two watched the fellow couple carefully for a moment. Ulrich appeared to be fumbling over his words; Yumi began to giggle; Ulrich tripped her playfully, causing her to fall forward onto him as opposed to staggering backwards as he'd probably intended… Jeremie smiled to himself at the realization that he wasn't the only guy to blush in an awkward situation. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist; a measure to help stabilize her, Jeremie assumed.

"Aelita, maybe we should get going. You know, before…" He trailed off at the scene before him. Yumi's arms snaked slowly around Ulrich's neck as she stood up straighter, now a tiny bit taller than him. They stared at each other, wordless, for a moment before their heads slowly began tilting together. Their lips met. Jeremie stole a glance towards Aelita, who looked like she wanted to go over and hug them. She probably did.

"Come on," Jeremie prodded gently with a small smile. Aelita beamed for the happy couple before them as she obeyed. They walked a bit farther, unintentionally heading towards the woods; it was more of a habit than a conscious decision.

"So tell me more about Valentine's Day, Jeremie." Aelita prompted, curiosity lacing her tone. Jeremie nodded.

"Valentine's Day is a holiday celebrated in quite a large part of the world. It is believed to be a day filled with love and things of that nature. Often on Valentine's Day people would have what is referred to as a 'valentine.' One's valentine is usually someone's significant other, such as a girlfriend, boyfriend, husband, wife, etcetera, or just someone who shares mutual feelings of something more than friendship," Jeremie explained, blushing slightly as he did so. Aelita nodded as she processed this new information.

"So does that mean Yumi and Ulrich are valentines?" Aelita asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Well, that depends," Jeremie answered, "If one of them asks the other to be their valentine, then yes. If not, no." Jeremie shrugged. Aelita nodded again. She seemed contemplative this time.

"Jeremie?" she called curiously.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Will you be _my_ Valentine?" he head cocked slightly in an adorably innocent way. He couldn't refuse her, even if he'd wanted to.

"Um," he hesitated, blushing madly, "O-of course, Aelita." He averted his gaze as he stammered, but when he dared to look into her green eyes he couldn't help but smile a sheepish smile. She giggled. Jeremie felt the need to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Things like this didn't happen to him. Especially not things this perfect with a girl as perfect as Aelita…

Jeremie had noticed their absentminded route had taken them to the manhole that would take them to the factory through the sewers. Jeremie's brows furrowed slightly when he realized their location. Aelita noticed Jeremie's expression and looked around as well. She hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to where they'd been headed; she had been too busy focusing on Jeremie.

She watched his face as it lit up with an idea. He meandered furtively through trees and foliage, not once letting go of Aelita's hand as she followed curiously behind. Jeremie seemed to be headed nowhere in particular, and Aelita found herself willing Jeremie not to get them lost.

Jeremie seemed content when he reached a small clearing surrounding a large boulder fit for two. She looked at him inquisitively. He led over to the rock and sat. She sat next to him, settled quite close; there wasn't much room for the both of them.

"Aelita… there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now…" Jeremie said in an uncharacteristically courageous manor. He released her hand and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, reluctant and completely unsure of himself, but she was doing no complaining so far. When he looked in her eyes his face flushed crimson.

"I, uh…" he began to stammer. Of course you can't sufficiently tell her, he inwardly scolded himself. He felt her lean into him a bit, perhaps trying to prompt him to speak in full sentences but only jumbling his thoughts more. He brain was screaming at him to speak, but his mouth refused.

"What is it, Jeremie?" she asked curiously amidst his inward battle.

"I, uh…" he repeated, cursing himself mentally. He took a deep breath and decided that maybe he'd ease into the subject.

"You know how when I was talking about valentines and stuff… how… um…" Spit it out Belpois! He mentally screamed at himself. She cocked her head curiously, allowing a lock of pink hair to fall into her eyes. Jeremie watched her, confused but magnificent in all of her angelic glory. He tucked the unruly piece of hair behind her ear gently.

"Aelita, I like you. And as more than a friend. And I have… for quite some time," he admitted. He paused for a moment to let her process his words. "No…" he changed his mind abruptly. Aelita's heart sank. Was he taking it back?

"Aelita… I… I think I love you. And, I mean… I don't… I don't really know what love is, not for sure, because I've never been in love before, but you…" he paused and looked at her adoringly, "I can see no flaws in you… I feel as if… as if an angel is smiling upon me every time I look at you. And I know… I know this sounds… and you probably…" he shook his head. What was he thinking? What was he _saying_?

"Jeremie?" Aelita said quietly, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. He looked up at her nervously, peaking over the rims of his glasses. He looked like an adorable little toddler that just got stealing cookies from the jar.

From that point Aelita hadn't the slightest control over her actions, nor did she have any idea what was going on or what she was doing. She leaned towards Jeremie and touched her lips to his gently. Her eyes fluttered shut and her insides screamed a happy song; she was ignorant to this feeling but all she knew was that she wanted it again. She backed away reluctantly to see a tomato-red Jeremie. She felt herself smile.

"Jeremie… I don't know what love is either… but if there's a chance I love anyone, it's you. I might be naive to your earth, but I do know that there's a difference in the way I feel towards you than all of my other friends." She looked deep into his eyes. She was better at expressing her emotions than she'd thought she'd be. Jeremie sat, seemingly dumbfounded, his cheeks flaring crimson. He looked at her with a gaze searching for what seemed like confirmation that her words were true. She studied his features carefully for one more moment before kissing him softly once more.

This time, though, he'd surprised her by kissing her back. His kiss was loving, almost as if it were intended to speak for him. If that were the case, it had worked. Her mind was simply a happy eruption, no full sentences being formed, only the thought of Jeremie's lips on hers. They pulled away slowly. He gave her yet another sheepish smile.

"When you were explaining valentines to me," Aelita began, "you mentioned that they're usually significant others…" she pondered aloud, hoping Jeremie would get the hint.

"Are you saying you want to be…?" Jeremie trailed off. Aelita beamed.

"Ask me." She grinned. She wanted to hear it from his lips.

"D-do you want to be… m-my… girlfriend?" Jeremie stammered, feeling as if he'd set himself up blatantly for rejection. Aelita smiled a sweet smile. She nodded happily, and leaned in happily to kiss him once more; this was something she could get used to…

**A/N: Well…….. THIS took me longer than it should've. Hah. Oh well.**

**So, you guys like this version better? I know I do. It's a breath of fresh air, if you will. The other one really didn't do the ship much justice… :/**

**This one seems more in-character to me :)**

**R&R if you please. C:**


End file.
